


Charity Work

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Demon Hux, M/M, Oral, Priest Ben, They just fucking so I don’t have to be accurate about it, first off, ill explain more in the notes so make sure you read it, inaccurate depiction of priesthood, its a little dubcon, lots of cum cause we gotta, magic lube~, micro dick Ben, some corruption going on, the famous blue couch, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: He’s only been alone in the sweltering room for a few minutes before even hotter breath brushes along his cheek, Ben jumping away from the close proximity. The stranger smiles, holding out a glass of pink lemonade that looks blessedly cold. Kylo clutches his rosary a little tighter.“Oh, how rude of me, reverend,” A suspiciously pointed tooth pokes out for the briefest of moments when the stranger bites his lip in a way that can only be called teasing, “I completely forgot to introduce myself.”Long legs fold with the utmost of grace when he sits, close enough for his knee to brush Ben’s thigh. “You can call me Armitage.” He leans closer, close enough for Ben to smell him, “Or perhaps anything you like?”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Charity Work

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, I’ve been busy with the KBB but I’m back and ready to clown! 
> 
> So regarding the dubcon. Ben never explicitly consents to any of the things Hux does to him, but he never says no either, he enjoys it, but is ~conflicted~
> 
> Enjoy!

It can be discouraging to have countless doors slammed in his face, but Ben is sure in his faith and knows eventually there will be a door that remains open. In his hands are a stack of fliers and his rosary beads, this is his third and last neighbourhood of the day, his parish making an effort to rally the community for their fundraiser to help the homeless. There will always be someone that opens their heart and home to those in need, maybe this house will be the one?

Pressing the chime, Ben waits patiently to see if someone will come answer the door, starting when it flies open after barely a second, a balmy heat rolling out onto the doorstep. 

The man that appears immediately raises alarm bells, Ben gripping his rosary just a little tighter, the beads grinding together. “Good afternoon, sir,” he starts, bowing his head in greeting. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

Hair as red as fire and with a posture brimming with confidence the stranger leans against his door jamb, a smirk playing at his lips. “I do reverend, what would you like to talk about?”

Swallowing his sudden nerves Ben takes one of the fliers and hands it to the stranger. “My church is arranging a fundraiser for those in need and would like to ask if you would kindly consider donating to the project?” 

He hums, pursing his lips in thought. Ben expects a rejection, but then, “Would you like to come inside? You look thirsty and I’d like to hear more about this  _ project.” _

Against all reason and the feeling in his gut, Ben accepts, allowing the strange man to lead him into his house that feels like a trap. Something is wrong here. He wouldn’t call it evil, but it is far from holy, it feels desecrated almost, like unholy deeds have seeped into the very frame of this building. 

He’s led into a minimalistic living room and offered a seat on the ice blue couch by the lit fireplace. How strange to be burning wood in the middle of summer. Though now he’s thought about it, everything here is strange, the house near devoid of anything personal. He must be new to the neighbourhood then. 

He’s only been alone in the sweltering room for a few minutes before even hotter breath brushes along his cheek, Ben jumping away from the close proximity. The stranger smiles, holding out a glass of pink lemonade that looks blessedly cold. Kylo clutches his rosary a little tighter. 

“Oh, how rude of me, reverend,” A suspiciously pointed tooth pokes out for the briefest of moments when the stranger bites his lip in a way that can only be called teasing, “I completely forgot to introduce myself.”

Long legs fold with the utmost of grace when he sits, close enough for his knee to brush Ben’s thigh. “You can call me Armitage.” He leans closer, close enough for Ben to smell him, “Or perhaps anything you like?” 

_ Was that a wink? _

Ben quickly sends a few prayers up to the Lord, begging forgiveness for being so easily lured into this trap. He stutters, forgetting all about the reason he set foot in this house to begin with. 

“I should leave.” There’s sweat dripping down his neck, his collar uncomfortably tight. He puts down the glass of lemonade, intending to get up and go before he’s ensnared completely. 

“So soon?” Armitage pouts. “And here I thought we might get to know each other a little better.” It’s impossible to ignore the hunger in this man’s eyes, something else becoming apparent when Ben meets his gaze— his pupils are slits. 

Quickly Ben crosses himself and starts mumbling a prayer for protection and to banish this demon back to hell where he belongs. 

“Oh come now, those silly little words have no effect on me,” Armitage’s grin turns devilish, his touch glowing hot where he tips Ben’s chin up. “All I want is to show you a good time.”

This demon is beautiful, anyone can tell, and Ben struggles to find the will to resist. He chose to swear to a life of celibacy in service of the almighty, to keep his body pure until his time comes; but here he is, feeling like his skin is on fire and this demon is the only one who can soothe it. 

He keeps praying, closing his eyes to remove temptation from his view. Yet he can’t block out the smell, oh that tantalising smell! Like cinnamon and warm embers, the pages of old books and rain on the air. All of his favourite things that conjure up pleasant memories and soothe his fears. 

Armitage chuckles, a sound that makes Ben melt into the touch on his chin that migrates and grows until his jaw is cupped so sweetly. “There we go, reverend, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Ben’s prayers have stopped, silenced by a kiss, he daren’t open his eyes. 

Clothes are rustling, a zipper being pulled down, the heavy smell of musk fills the air. “You’re all so cute in your little outfits,” the demon mocks, moving his grip to the back of Ben’s head, slowly guiding him downwards. “Believing that a string of beads can protect you from evil.”

Heart beating a staccato rhythm where it threatens to burst from his chest. He knows what’s about to happen, the smooth head of the demon’s cock tracing the seam of his mouth. 

Ben let’s him in.

He can feel how pleased Armitage is, the demon pushing his cock deeper into Ben’s mouth, far enough to make him choke. Keeping his eyes firmly shut to save himself from seeing what feels like an unreasonably huge cock, Ben let’s it happen. He’s crossed the threshold now, there’s no way back, his vow is broken and he’ll need a lifetime of prayer to repent. 

Armitage is in no rush, slowly driving his cock deeper on each slow thrust, filling Ben’s mouth with the taste of him and causing his loins to stir, a heat settling in his belly. 

“See? It’s not so bad,” he coos, petting Ben’s hair mockingly between lazy thrusts. “You’re doing good for a virgin.”

A pang of shame hits him hard, Ben wishing he wasn’t enjoying this, that his faith was strong enough to withstand. 

Armitage speeds up, sliding his hand down Ben’s back to his waistband and under it to find bare skin. No one has ever touched him there, Ben’s eyes flying open when the tip of a finger presses against his rim. 

“Just say ‘no’,” Armitage prompts him, looking at him with lidded eyes. 

He presses a little further, Ben’s cock twitches, he says nothing. 

Confirming his suspicions with a glance down does nothing to lessen his fear, still his body welcomes it, Armitage’s finger shallowly fucking him while he waits for a reply. 

The demon’s wicked grin returns, “Then let me take care of you.”

Before Ben even has a chance to take a breath, Armitage is on him, slipping a forked tongue into his mouth and coaxing out desperate little noises from him. The demon kisses like he’s starving, and for a moment Ben fears his soul is being consumed, then nimble fingers quickly draw his attention elsewhere. 

Everything is so heavy with cloying heat he barely even notices he’s been stripped of his shirt until they’re skin to skin, the lithe demon pressed right up against him, pushing him down into the cushions. Sharp teeth and wicked tongue travel south, leaving marks all across his chest, even in the leather of his belt, Armitage making a show of freeing it from its loops with his teeth. 

He hums when he finally has Ben fully exposed, those green eyes raking over him from top to toe and back up again, stopping eventually on his prick that stands at attention. “It’s cute.” Is the final judgement, Armitage leaving a kiss on the very tip of it. 

In the very next moment he wraps his tongue around the entire shaft, Ben never having been more grateful for the diminutive size of it. 

Suddenly slick fingers return to his hole, one sliding in with ease. “What do you think of my party trick?” Armitage asks, releasing Ben’s cock and granting him a brief respite. 

Ben doesn’t give him an answer, turning to look into the flames dancing in the hearth. The demon huffs, “Oh be a bore then, don’t say anything at all.”

He’s skilled in his ministrations, reducing Ben down to a puddle with his fingers alone, stretching him open and leaving him soft and pliant. Why was he ever so afraid of this?

“How would you like to take it?” Ben hadn’t thought he’d get the luxury of choice, Armitage having been firm in his direction so far. 

The choices are vast, Ben even considering asking to have his back turned, but there’s no need to make this any worse than it already is, better to play it safe than add to the growing pile of his sins. “Like this.” Like it was intended. 

“Good, you make such pretty faces.” Maybe he should have risked the additional sin after all. 

Situating himself between Ben’s legs, Armitage truly looks like a beast, unaffected by the oppressive heat, the tips of his horns emerging from between his copper locks; the demon unafraid to reveal himself. 

Then he’s being breached, split open on Armitage’s cock. Ben’s body welcomes him, hips pressing down to meet him as his eyes flutter with the overwhelming sensation. He never could have imagined what it would feel like to be this full, how satisfying it is. 

“I’ll make a slut out of you yet,” Armitage purrs, starting his movements slow, but quickly gaining speed, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin. 

Ben moans and gasps, this feels too good to be a sin! How could it possibly be when he’s never felt closer to God than he does in this ecstasy? Armitage is pleased, his growls deep as he ploughs Ben into the cushions, wiry body full of unassuming strength. It's breathtaking and all Ben can do is hold on while his body takes control and lets go completely. 

Never has he reached a climax so powerful as he does on the demon’s cock, body convulsing with the force of it, his belly streaked with his own seed. 

He quickly becomes oversensitive, though Armitage shows no signs of stopping, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Nearly sobbing from the pleasurable pain, Ben reaches a second climax before Armitage comes, filling him up to the point of bursting. Ben could swear his stomach distends from it all, filled with demonic seed in a seemingly never ending torrent. 

The demon, clearly amused by it, strokes over the slight bulge, “Don’t worry, reverend, you’re no Virgin Mary.” He laughs, waiting until he’s fully spent before retreating.

Ben moans at the feeling of cum leaking from his hole, Armitage pressing down on his stomach and forcing him to push more of it out. He hums, pleased with what he sees.

How is Ben ever going to repent from this? How will he ever look any of his fellow holy men in the eye again knowing he’s been claimed so thoroughly by a demon?

“Don’t worry, little lamb,” Armitage interrupts his train of thought. “We’ll have a lot of fun yet.”


End file.
